Aku, Kau, dan Dia
by yonaimukaze fikri-kun
Summary: "Maaf kan aku Hinata aku khilaf, aku melakukan itu semua karena…. aku cinta kepada mu"


**Aku, Kau dan Dia? **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aku, Kau dan Dia? © yonaimukaze fikri-kun**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H. slight Kiba I. & Hinata H.**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, EYD tidak pada tempatnya.**

** -Mungkin segitu dulu, kalau ada lagi, tolong beri tahu saya di review-**

**Summary : "Maaf kan aku Hinata aku khilaf, aku melakukan itu semua karena…. aku cinta kepada mu"**

Aku, Kau dan Dia?

"Naruto pov"

Alangkah senangnya hari ini karena aku akan bertemu dengan Hinata "ya niatnya aku akan menembaknya hari ini"

"Normal pov"

=Di sekolah=

Hinata sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba Kiba berjalan ke arahnya "hai Hinata" Kiba menyapa, " hai Kiba-ku" sebelum Hinata selesai berkata Kiba menghilang "boft" dia menghilang entah kemana tapi Hinata merasakan ada yang memeluknya.

yap, Kiba memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Hinata pun terdiam seketika, semburat merah kini terpampang di keduanya, ketika itu suasana menjadi hening! Dan Kiba pun memeluk Hinata semakin erat dan mengucapkan sesuatu hal kepada Hinata. "aku tak mau kehilangan mu, karena aku mencintaimu". Mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Kiba Hinata pun terdiam.

Hening

Hening…..

-Bruk-

Tiba-tiba Naruto datang memukul Kiba.

" Hei apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Naruto berteriak dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"NNaruto-kun" Hinata coba melerai

"Kau mencoba merebut Hinata dari ku?hah? Naruto bersikeras, sambil menarik kerah Kiba.

"Apa ? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? kau yang ingin merebut Hinata dari ku! Kata Kiba

Dengan penekanan pada kata MEREBUT HINATA DARI KU. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kiba mendorong Naruto dan balik memukul, " rasakan itu!"

Perkelahian pun sudah tak terelakan lagi.

Hinata berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan berkata " DIAM, HENTIKAN! hiks aku tidak setuju dengan perkelahian kalian ini,hiks lebih baik aku tidak di sini saja!hiks" Dia a.k.a Hinata pun langsung pergi dengan meneteskan air mata!

"Kiba dan Naruto pun mengejar Hinata" Kiba menangkap tangan kanan Hinata dan Naruto menangkap tangan kiri Hinata

Ayolah Hinata! Jangan seperti ini aku merasa sangat bersalah! Teriak Naruto dengan lantang kepada Hinata, Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu menangis kembali, di peluknya lah Hinata oleh Naruto!

"Maaf kan aku Hinata aku khilaf, aku melakukan itu semua karena…. aku cinta kepada mu"

Suasana menjadi hening tanpa suara.

'Cih, Dia juga bilang cinta padanya', batin Kiba.

Batin Hinata 'NNaruto-ku-n'

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata dan Hinata pun tersenyum sambil malu-malu ya itu sih kebiasaannya Hinata!

Kiba datang menghampiri mereka berdua

"Hei, hei, hei, aku yang nembak dia duluan!" Kata Kiba dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Hei mana bisa begitu? Sebelum janur kuning melengkung(?), Hinata masih bukan milik siapa-siapa!"kata Naruto tegas,padat,dan terpercaya.

"?, begini saja kita biarkan saja Hinata yang memutuskan, pilih aku atau kau?"

Naruto menjawab dengan semangat, "OK!". batin Naruto 'pasti Hinata memilih ku, Pasti.'

Kiba seperti bisa menerka apa yang di katakana Naruto dalam hati." jangan optimis dulu Hinata juga mungkin akan menerima ku sebagai pacarnya, lagian kami dari SMA ini selalu bersama!" batin Kiba 'Masa ga ada perasaan sama sekali? =.='

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Hinata memikirkan ini akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara

"Kibba-kun, Nnaruto-kun, aku sudah memilih di antara kalian berdua! Aku memilih….."

-Bruk-

Kiba dan Naruto berteriak kompak : "HINATAAAAAA!.."

"Hei Naruto cepat panggil ambulan!" Seru Kiba.

"Ah tidak ada waktu untuk itu, aku akan menggendongnya sampai rumah sakit! Naruto segera bergegas!

"Akamaru" Kiba memanggil anjingnya! Ayo kita susul Naruto dan Hinata firasat ku tidak enak!

-selang beberapa menit-

Benar saja ketika Naruto menggendong Hinata menyebrangi jalan yang menuju rumah sakit sekitar 10 meter dari sebrang jalan sana, karna saking paniknya Naruto tidak sadar ada mobil truk besar yang tiba-tiba lewat dari sebelah timur jalan.

"Naruto awas!" Kiba meloncat dan mendorong Naruto dan Hinata. Tabrakan pun tidak terelakan.

"hei apa yang ka.. KIBA…."Naruto berteriak dan menghampiri Kiba setelah menidurkan Hinata di pinggir jalan tadi…

"NNaruto uhuk jaga Hinata dengan uhuk baik! Itu lah hutang mu padaku uhuk Dan jaga lah Akamaru anjing kesayangan ku ini uhuk." Kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba terkulai tak bernafas!

" ayo Kiba bangun lah, Kiba, kau kuat". Tak ada jawaban Naruto segera memerintahkan Akamaru unutk membawa Kiba ke rumah sakit itu.. dan hanya mendapatkan suara "guk" dari Akamaru.

Lalu di mana supir truk tadi? Jangan di Tanya? dia kabur sejak tadi.

=Tiba di rumah sakit=

"Sakura" terdengar suara laki-laki dari kejauhan.

Sakura pun datang menghampiri suara itu.

"ada apa dengan Kiba dan Hinata, Naruto?

"cepatlah tolong Kiba dan Hinata!"teriak Naruto yang di setujui oleh Akamaru dengan gong-gongannya."Gokgokgok"

"Hei Sakura cepat bawa mereka kedalam ruang Rawat Darurat" Tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang langsung memberi perintah.

Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan wanita paruh baya yang masih muda(?)ini. " Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade berkacak pinggang lalu berkata "hei ini serius! Naruto tidak bercanda. Cepat Sakura bawa Hinata, biar Kiba aku yang tangani!"

Dan di jawab oleh Sakura" baik, Tsunade sama"

Naruto dan Akamaru kini menanti dan menunggu datang nya informasi

-Brak- suara pintu terbuka.

Tsunade keluar dari ruang Rawat Darurat di ikuti oleh Sakura.

Naruto langsung datang menghampiri Tsunade-yang biasa di panggilnya dengan kata nenek- "bagaimana dengan keadaan Kiba dan Hinata?"

Tsunade hanya terdiam begitupun Sakura

"Ayolah nek jawab pertanyaan ku!" kata Naruto setengah memaksa"Sakura bagaimana keadaan Kiba dan Hinata? Kumohon jawablah..

**Bersambung….**

Ini fic ke-2 ku di FNI fic yang pertama niat nya mau di re-publish banyak TYPOnya haha

Minta reviewnya ya… keritik,saran,flame aku terima meskipun masih awam tapi itukan bisa membuat diriku termotivasi hehehe

Akhir kata… review please


End file.
